Son & Daughter of the Dark Shadows
by SweetToxicDoll
Summary: ¿Conoce Bruce Wayne la identidad de sus amantes? Tras una noche de pasión Batman debe enfrentarse a su antiguo tutor y archienemigo Ra's Al Ghul, pero éste no se presenta ante él como cabría esperar. Batman, ¿deber o corazón? Lancemos la moneda...


[NdA: (MA) Contiene muerte de personajes y escenas de contenido sexual moderado pero explícito]

Las llamas daban calidez a aquella casa que, tras haber sido de lo más elegante y de categoría, se encontraba a oscuras tras el reciente corte de luz. Ella atusaba el fuego de la chimenea, avivándolo, mientras él le acariciaba, en silencio, la suave piel del hombro. Era incluso más suave de lo que había imaginado a simple vista, y por descontado no contaba con estar acariciándola. A decir verdad todo aquello había sucedido tras una serie de inesperados acontecimientos de lo más contradictorios que habían tenido lugar aquel día. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado de ser el hombre más rico de Gotham a ser el más pobre. De ser el hombre más deseado a ver en los ojos de aquellos que le miraban lástima e incluso alegría ante la desgracia ajena. ¿Para aquello había luchado? ¿Para aquello se había jugado la vida y había perdido a más de uno y de dos seres queridos? ¿Realmente valía la pena?

- Se te da muy bien. -dijo suave, ante la gracia con la que Talía avivaba el fuego con el atizador, rozándole el brazo.

- Eso es porque no siempre he sido rica... Y hubo un tiempo en el que era feliz el día que podía tener fuego que avivar. -susurró ella suave, sin apartar los ojos, en aquella ocasión castaños con tintes miel, de las llamas.

El color cambiante de sus ojos también era algo que le había fascinado al reparar más en ella tras su largo letargo y encierro voluntarios. No lograba descifrar si se debía a la luz que en ellos se reflejaba, al estado de ánimo y cambios de humor o a la sencilla naturaleza del iris, pero sin lugar a dudas era uno de sus atractivos. Se incorporó para besarle el hombro y ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarle y sonreír.

- Siempre pensé que venías de familia adinerada. -dijo suave, besándole el hombro de nuevo mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

- Pues no es así Bruce. -sonrió suave, mirándole con intensidad. Apoyó la mano en la cabeza y el codo en la rodilla y le observó en silencio, largos instantes, callada.- No he tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia Wayne como tú, pero quizás eso hace que sepa valorar algo tan sencillo como encender y mantener un fuego. -sonrió suave, chinchándole.

- Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. -dijo él, recostándose de nuevo en la manta que les separaba del suelo, cálida.

Con la fuerte tormenta que caía fuera la estancia se iluminaba con cada nuevo rayo. La ropa estaba colgada a pocos metros de ellos, secándose al calor del fuego, mientras Talía volvía a avivar el fuego y, tras dejar el atizador cerca, se volvió hacia Bruce. Sonrió y se acercó a él, recostándose y moviendo la manta. Notó el cuerpo de él, desnudo, acercarse a su vez al suyo y sonrió cubriendo a ambos a gusto. Después de haber notado el frío al moverse para que el fuego no se apagase, aquel calor corporal le resultaba de lo más agradable. Sonrió al notar el cálido pecho de Bruce pegarse al suyo, tan frío que notaba el roce de los endurecidos pezones en la piel del hombre. Sonrió al notar el beso en la nariz que él le dio y le contestó con un suave beso en los labios.

- Fuguémonos. Esta misma noche. Podríamos hacerlo. Coger mi avión y marcharnos a donde deseáramos... -susurró suave, casi como una fantasía que una realidad, aunque no podía ocultar cierto brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- No puedo, no ahora. -dijo él, perdiéndose en el contorno más claro de aquellos ojos. Parecía como si hubieran adoptado el color del fuego.- No puedo abandonar Gotham.

- ¿Por qué no?¿Qué ha hecho esta ciudad por ti a parte de arruinarte y quitarte cuanto tenías y querías? -dijo ella, algo dura pero sincera, no comprendiendo aquellas palabras.

- No puedo decepcionarles ni abandonarles. -se limitó a añadir él, besándole los labios de nuevo.

Había algo en aquellos ojos, un conocimiento, que le cautivaba tanto como inquietaba. Sentía una conexión con aquella chica. La forma de hablar de su pasado, tan similar a la propia, evadiendo información pero recordando detalles concretos de la niñez. La soledad en la que la había visto siempre rodeada; las escasas veces que había decidido asistir a una gala benéfica básicamente. Pero sabía que aquella chica había pasado por cosas duras, y más al haber escuchado su revelación a la luz del fuego. Sonrió y le besó los labios.

- Otro día... Pronto. -dijo, entre beso y beso.

- Pronto entonces... Otro día. -le sonrió ella, respondiendo al beso con ganas.

Talía entreabrió los labios al notar la lengua de Bruce y se movió para situarse sobre él. Teniéndole entre las piernas le resultaba mucho más fácil y cómodo, a la par que placentero, y él tampoco parecía quejarse precisamente. Sonrió mientras respiraba contra los labios de él, notando el sexo de Bruce crecer por instantes, y, ayudada de su mano, se sentó sobre él. Emitió un agradable suspiro al notarle dentro, compartido por el hombre, y empezó a moverse suave, besándole melosa. La manta se resbaló, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de ella hasta la cadera donde, unido al del hombre, encontraba un obstáculo insalvable para seguir cayendo hasta el suelo. A pesar del frío que acompañaba a la lluvia de finales de otoño no se tapó, sintiendo el calor arderle por dentro a medida que Bruce se esmeraba en complacerla con el sexo y la calidez agradable del fuego recién avivado.

Las gotas de sudor perlaron su piel cuando, tras una última embestida, alcanzó el orgasmo un poco antes que él, que se había contenido para hacerla llegar. Sonrió, recostándose sobre él y besándole, notándole aún en su interior. Hasta para aquellas cosas era un caballero. Dulce le besó de nuevo, melosa, y acabó sacando el sexo del hombre de su interior, recostándose a su lado. Bruce la abrazó, atrayéndola y envolviéndola con sus brazos, y ella le miró. Le rozó los rasgos de la cara con la yema de los dedos mientras él la observaba, besándole los dedos cada vez que pasaban cerca de su boca.

- Deberíamos dormir ahora que aún es de noche. -dijo suave, sonriendo, Bruce.

- Las sombras me resultan más conocidas que el día, pero tienes razón. Deberíamos dormir. -sonrió dulce. Le besó y se dio cuenta de que, cuando cerraba los ojos, justo empezaba a amanecer. Sonrió para sí misma y se arrebujó entre las mantas y los brazos de Bruce.

Era cierto, su hogar habían sido las sombras... Pues era donde había nacido.

~···············~

- Eh? Yo nunca logré subirlo... -dijo Bane, mirando a Batman con ojos oscuros y casi ilegibles, de no ser por el ligero jadeo de agonía que se oía ante la rotura en parte de su máscara. Batman le miró con ojos desconfiados.

- Entonces quién... -empezó a decir, pero su frase se vio truncada al notar una presencia demasiado cerca, y demasiado tarde, y una fuerte punzada de dolor en el costado.

Había sido una herida certera, limpia y directa. Entre las costillas, prolongando el dolor y la agonía y pudiendo llegar a matarle, si no se deshacía en un tiempo razonable de ella.

- Es cierto, no fue él. Fui yo. -escuchó al tiempo que se volvía para ver a su agresor, aunque por la voz la había conocido.

- Ta...Talía..?! -dijo sorprendido y dolorido.

- Yo fui quien logró escapar. Quien logró subir y saltar el muro del Infierno y dejar atrás las sombras. -dijo, sin mover el cuchillo, ni para clavarlo ni para sacarlo.

- Pero tú...eres... -empezó Batman.

- Una mujer. Lo sé Bruce. Ra's Al Ghul no tuvo un niño, sino una niña. Una niña que hubiera corrido la misma suerte y muerte que su madre de no ser por él... Bane. -dijo suave, se volvió para ver al robusto hombre apostado contra la columna, con el cuerpo de Batman entre ambos.- Por su amor y compasión... algo que no existía entre las Sombras... -dijo ella, volviendo a mirar a Batman.- Pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

- Pero tú... No puedes ser el legado de... Tú fuiste expulsada de la Liga de las Sombras. -dijo el mal llamado villano, aún confuso.- ¡Ra's Al Ghul te expulsó! -exclamó.

- No, expulsó a Bane. Yo logré escapar y fui en busca de mi padre para ser adiestrada. Volvimos al Infierno para vengar la muerte de mi madre y saqué a Bane. Pero padre jamás lo aceptó... Decía que era un monstruo, la imagen del dolor al que había condenado a mi madre por su vida. Jamás pude perdonarle... Hasta que le mataste. -dijo ella, mirándole en silencio.

En aquella ocasión los ojos eran de un azul grisáceo, muy acorde con la situación y con la actitud de Talía, pensó Batman.

- Ra's Al Ghul quería destruir Gotham y a toda su gente inocente. -dijo él, justificándose y defendiéndose ante tal acusación... Por parte de alguien que había logrado llegarle a dentro, mucho más profundo que la daga que le clavaba... y con la que le hacía más mella en el espíritu que el soportable dolor corporal.

- ¿Gente inocente en Gotham? -repitió Talía, casi mofándose, incrédula.- ¿De veras lo crees?¿De veras crees que hay gente así?¿A caso no has visto en qué se ha convertido por sí sola? ¿Lo que esta ciudad te arrebató y te sigue arrebatando?

- Su gente no tiene la culpa. -repitió él, algo más debilitado y dolorido por la hoja que le atravesaba la carne entre dos costillas.

- Gente inocente como esa es la que separó a mis padres. La que desterró a mi padre y condenó a mi madre a la oscuridad más absoluta, y por ende a mí. ¿A caso yo merecía aquella oscuridad?¿A caso merecía nacer en el Infierno de las sombras? ¿A caso tú lo mereciste, Bruce? -dijo ella, sin poder evitar rozarle la cara con la yema de los dedos de nuevo. Era un tacto conocido, a pesar de la máscara; unas facciones familiares.- Caer en las sombras, solo, sin nadie. Que te arrebatasen a tus padres con la más gratuita de las violencias, como a mí... Tener que crecer y rehacer una vida, sin acabar de lograrlo,sabiendo que nadie comprende que no puedes pasar página... ¡¿Qué niño podría en una situación así?!

Allí estaba... La verdadera historia de aquellos ojos, la verdadera historia de aquella mujer... La verdad que su alma, en el rincón más recóndito y oculto, había observado pero no había compartido con su conocimiento. Una reacción violenta a una vida violenta... Pero la comprendía. Comprendía la rabia y el dolor ante la impotencia. La angustia ante la soledad en la oscuridad más absoluta. El dolor ante la pérdida de unos padres muertos prematuramente... Lo comprendía.

- Esa gente no mató a mis padres, igual que tampoco lo hizo con los tuyos. -dijo él, mirándola. La sentía cerca... Sentía que podía salvarla, que podía apartarla de todo aquello. Quizás hasta pudiera rehacer, como le había dicho Alfred que deseaba en la discusión anterior a su marchar, una vida... con ella.

- ¡Su pasividad y apatía sí lo hicieron! -estalló ella. Con el gesto se movió, quedando más cerca de él. Bane se había incorporado, como había podido, y custodiaba la puerta de entrada al edificio de la Bolsa, de lo más apropiado.- Ellos lo hicieron.. -susurró. Los ojos grises y fríos brillaban con una fuerza infinita. No, no era fuerza.. ¡eran lágrimas! Sufría, y él comprendía aquel sufrimiento. Deseaba ayudarla pero sabía que ella no se dejaría. Todo había llegado lejos, demasiado lejos.- Lo siento Bruce... Tengo que hacerlo. Por mi padre, por mi madre, por Bane, por ti... por mí. -susurró. Se inclinó y le besó los labios. Batman notó la humedad de las lágrimas que recorrían las mejilla de Talía resbalar por su máscara hasta la comisura de sus labios. Respondió al beso en un último deseo de hacerla despertar, recapacitar, de demostrarle que la comprendía, que no estaba sola, y que aquella no era la solución; aunque sabía que era inútil.- Si no estás conmigo... Estás contra mí. -dijo ella, sonando tan radical como su padre, Ra's Al Ghul.

Notó la hoja adentrarse un poco más en su cuerpo, lo bastante como para debilitarle más, pero no matarle. Era buena... Muy buena. De haberlo deseado hubiera sido la mejor sustituta para Ra's Al Ghul al mando de la Liga de las Sombras... ¡Él mismo la hubiera seguido hasta el infinito en otro momento maldita sea! Pero aquel dolor... aquel dolor que él mismo tan bien conocía, la había convertido en aquello, y les había llevado hasta aquel punto de no retorno.

- ¡ ! ñó ante aquel dolor, cada vez más punzante y profundo.

- A veces no es la mejor de las pistolas o el arma más potente la más peligrosa... Sino la cuchilla más fina. Esa que se adentra en la carne y queda atrapada ahí, años, en una herida maltrecha que no cura; destruyendo lentamente. -susurró, notando la respiración de Batman en sus labios, observándole tan cerca que podían verse reflejados en los ojos del otro.

- Has tardado demasiado... Puede que tu cuchilla ya no hiera. -dijo él, mirándola.

- Ah.. ¿Lo dices por Gordon? -sonrió suave, rozando la nariz con la de él.- Te equivocas. James Gordon, el comisario de policía que fundó la paz en Gotham basándose en una mentira... ¿Te parece eso inocente? -le espetó, mirándole.

- No fue él, fui yo. -dijo Batman, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados, por el dolor tanto físico como emocional de cada una de aquellas palabras, una carga que se le empezaba a hacer insostenible. Pero debía aguantar, por todos, por él... por ella.- Yo lo ideé

- Y el aceptó. -acabó ella, moviéndose para incorporarse. Batman alargó la mano para sujetarla del antebrazo, casi a la altura del codo. Sus miradas quedaron fijas un instante en silencio. Vio un segundo de duda en ella pero se apartó, y cuando intentó sujetarla de nuevo le apartó de un manotazo, haciendo que el dolor físico le devolviese al mundo real y sus limitaciones momentáneas.

- Bane, me marcho. Intentarán interceptar el reactor y no podemos permitirlo. Se detuvo tras varios pasos hacia la salida y se volvió para mirarle.- No le mates... Deseo que le llegue el calor de la explosión, el calor de todas esas almas "inocentes" muriendo... Así no volveremos a estar solos en la oscuridad... nunca más. -dijo, observándole durante largos instantes.- Ni nadie lo estará. -y salió por la puerta, a la carrera, a través de una lluvia de balas.

~···············~

-¡Talía! -abrió la puerta medio reventada de la camioneta y la vio, ladeada. Los ojos volvían a ser cálidos, de un castaño más claro que la primera vez que la vio, similar al que había visto la primera noche, ante el fuego, pero tenían unas manchitas verdes que parecían un rastro del color anterior.- Talía no... -susurró, pero vio que no podía moverla.

Tenía el volante incrustado en parte de su cuerpo y el asiento la aprisionaba, sujetándole la columna vertebral que, sin duda, también estaría malherida.

- Bruce... -susurró ella suave, mirándole.- No habéis podido... No lo habéis logrado... La venganza de mi padre, será completa. -dijo, mientras él negaba con la cabeza en silencio. Le rozó la mano por la mejilla, como había hecho ella, pero apartó la mano para quitarse el guante. Repitió el gesto y ella sonrió suave.- Quizás en otro momento... En otra vida... no hubiéramos estado solos... -susurró en silencio.

Ni en aquel momento podía evitarlo.. No era su padre y jamás lo sería. Era... más humana, más visceral... Más como él.

- Quizás... en otra vida. -dijo suave. Sonrió y no pudo evitar acercarse a besarla hasta notar que los labios de ella no le respondían. Se apartó, acariciándole las mejillas y cerrándole los ojos.

Se volvió con determinación hacia el vehículo y, tras enganchar el reactor, salió a gran velocidad para alejarlo de la ciudad.

- En otra vida... -repitió para sí mismo, mientras pilotaba hacia el horizonte. Frente a él se alzaban unas montañas cercanas, sin ríos que no contaminasen el mar y océanos y yermos por ser antigua tierra volcánica.- En otra vida.. -repitió, cerrando los ojos. SIntió el calor del que Talía le había hablado, pero no era el de cientos de almas quemándose. ante sus ojos, cerrados, apareció la visión de Talía sobre él, montándole, arqueada y con los ojos cerrados y el largo cabello, alborotado y revuelto, cayéndole por la espalda cual cascada. Al abrir los ojos estos eran miel... brillantes y hermosos como el sol tras una noche de pesadillas. Sonrió, abriendo los ojos, y se dejó absorber por aquella calidez.- No estarás sola... Ninguno de los dos lo estaremos... -fueron las últimas palabras que brotaron de sus labios, al tiempo que con una sonrisa la luz le engullía, a él, al hijo de las sombras.

_~FIN~_


End file.
